


Psyche

by starksdevilish



Series: Osborn series [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Harry Osborn is a good bro, Insane Norman Osborn, Irondad, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Norman Osborn is a Bad Father, Oscorp Industries, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, critical team cap, not really team captain america friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksdevilish/pseuds/starksdevilish
Summary: Isabella Osborn is a monster. Her father made sure of it since the day she was born. Growing up with powers was not her ideal of a perfect childhood. There was too many experimentations for her to enjoy them. Whatever ran through her veins, it destroyed her. Her father created her. He destroyed her of having any life she would blossom. And she hated him for it.Her father always said she was a baggage. But why did Tony Stark ever tried to help her? She wasn't important. She's dangerous to everyone around her. She learned that when she almost killed her best friend.But then, she crosses path with the one she almost killed, this time they're on the same team. She did not understand why they kept her around. But here she is. Now she's something else. She's Psyche.PETER PARKER fanficPART ONE: CIVIL WAR [✔️]PART TWO: HOMECOMINGPART THREE: INFINITY WARPART FOUR: ENDGAMEosborn seriesbook one





	Psyche

⍟ ⎊ ⧗ ✇ ϟ ᗢ ✪

poppy drayton portraying as  
isabella osborn  
"psyche"

 

tom holland portraying as  
peter parker  
"spider-man"

 

robert downey jr portraying as  
tony stark  
"iron man"

 

the osborn family;

cody christian portraying as  
harry osborn  
"dead, isabella's brother"

 

for norman osborn, you can imagine him as the one from spider-man (raimi's) or whoever you want  
(dead, isabella's father)

 

⍟ ⎊ ⧗ ✇ ϟ ᗢ ✪ 

Once she sprinted, she did not stop. There was a yell that echoed in her mind, but she ignored it and continued running. It was no time to stop. Although she knew she shouldn't, Isabella Osborn still ended up at her house. The Osborn girl found herself in her father's lab and she collected her card (that had a lot of money) and her phone. Her breathes were heavily but she knew that if she didn't want him to come, then she would have to leave. Which is exactly what she did. A runaway. That's what she was. Through her way out, she grabbed a hat and dark sunglasses because people might recognize her. She could not allow that. It's how she found herself in the streets of Hell's Kitchen. Little did she know, the man in the mask who she fought would be someone she trains with.

⍟ ⎊ ⧗ ✇ ϟ ᗢ ✪

**Author's Note:**

> note: that isn't a description. it's just how the story starts, i suppose. anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this story <3  
> also, im trying out archive sooo let’s see how it goes im just posting this so it’ll save


End file.
